


Not In Our Favour

by FragileStateofSanity



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileStateofSanity/pseuds/FragileStateofSanity
Summary: "You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me" four teenagers, all outcast; are forced to fight to the death for a chance at the title. (This is a big four/rise of the brave tangled dragons, fanfiction) (I do not own any of these movies, just this plot) (Rated T because it kills *puns*) (Please feel free to leave a review, I'd appreciate it)





	1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel’s point of view

As I walk around District 8 I feel everyone’s eyes on me. I sigh; I can’t even take a walk around town without everyone staring. When I reach the market I’m immediately happier. Sandy; the man who works there is welcoming me with a smile. I grab some white cloth and head to the counter. Sandy is mute so he is the only one who understands being an outcast.  
I try to pay for the cloth but Sandy shakes his head no. I put the money back in my pocket. I know why; it’s because of the reaping. This year is a quarter quell; that means that anything can happen. The last quarter quell was that all of the previous victors went back to the reaping. I’m 17 so that means that I’m eligible for the hunger games.  
The hunger games are a competition where children kill each other for the capitals enjoyment. There are 11 districts and one capital; there used to be a district 12 but it was destroyed out of rebellion. The capital sends a boy and a girl between the ages of 12-18 from each district. Once you are 12, your name gets put into a bowl where they pick people for the hunger games. You can also get your name put in again to get extra food or if you get caught doing something against the rules.  
My name has been in there 38 times because I get extra food and give it to children who can’t hunt. I mostly live on berries because I don’t like killing animals, when I do get meat it’s because I pay for it.  
“Thank you,” I say to Sandy who nods in return. I shoot him a smile and put the cloth into my pocket.  
I walk out of the market to get greeted with stares again. I make my way over to my house. Once I get there I put on a smile as the smell of flowers fills my nose. My house defiantly stands out against the others; it’s a dull grey colour but covered in vines and flowers. Everyone thinks I’m odd because I’m always happy, have super long blond hair and wear colour. I make my own clothes from white cloth and dye them with berry juice while everyone else just wears brown or black. The other districts can’t afford the darker cloth so that’s what sets us apart.  
As I walk up to my house I pick a Nightlock berry; very poisonous but beautiful colour. As I pick the berry I prick my finger on a thorn surrounding it. Luckily, I didn’t get any juice on my cut or else I would be dead in ten seconds. I go into my house, drop the Nightlock into a bowl and sit down on the couch. I take the end of my braid and wrap it around my finger.  
I start to sing a song. My hair starts to glow strand by strand. My hair can heal the sick or injured which is another reason why people stay away from me. I feel a slight tingle in my fingertip as the cut starts to close. Once I’m done my song I unwrap my finger; good as new.  
Every quarter quell the capital announces live on video what this year’s challenge will be. I already have my monitor set up but the announcement doesn’t start for a while. I stand up and grab my mortar and pestle, I also grab my bowl filled with Nightlocks. I sit back down on my couch and drop a berry into the mortar. I only crush one berry at a time so I can remove the seeds and skin to get a more even colour.  
I start to mash the Nightlock with my pestle. It’s a long process; making the juice but it will all be worth it in the end. The sweet smell of the Nightlocks is almost hard to resist, that’s what makes them so dangerous; people are attracted to the berries and eat them. As I start on my last berry, the holographic TV starts.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, this is the 100th year of The Hunger Games,” says a man with lime green hair; Caesar.  
“And it was written in the charter of The Games that every 25 years, there would be a Quarter Quell to keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who died in the uprising against the Capitol,” Caesar says with his famous almost fake smile.  
“Each Quarter Quell is distinguished by Games of a special significance,” Caesar says while opening a yellow envelope with a red seal.  
“And now on this the 100th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion,” but he never mentioned the rebellion 25 years ago.  
“We celebrate the 4th Quarter Quell as a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of The Capitol,” Caesar must get bored, repeating this every quarter quell.  
“On this, the 4th Quarter Quell Games,” I look up from my Nightlock; here it comes.  
“A male or female tribute will be reaped and brought to the games alone from each district; without a mentor,” Caesar smiles.  
“Happy Hunger Games.” Then the screen retreats.  
It took a while for the information sink in. No mentors that’s probably because there are no mentors; after the rebellion and district 12 was destroyed all of the remaining victors went to district 13 which was destroyed again out of rebellion. Then they didn’t have the hunger games for a couple years because of a girl and a boy; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They were killed after starting the rebellion. But then they started up the games again once President Stoick became in charge.  
President Stoick is all in for tradition; he also has a son around my age, I feel bad for him because it’s just a matter of time before he goes to the games. But why one person per district? Maybe it was because we’re so low in population right now; but why would the capital care about that? Maybe I shouldn’t have put my name in so many times. I push the thought to the back of my mind, both boy’s and girl’s names will be in the bowl so it’s a lot slimmer chance.  
I walk over to my pure white dress beside me. Grab a paint brush from a jar and dip the rabbit hair into the berry juice. I smile; a blank canvas. I start to paint the cloth and put on more coats in some places to make the colour darker. I end up with a beautiful light purple dress with a darker colour bottom; there were strips on the sleeve and flower patterns on the skirt. I attach some lace around the edges and stand back to observe my work.  
It looks good, really good but something is missing. I take some string and dip it in the remains of the juice, as I let it soak I poke some holes in the dress with a knife. I take out the thread and ring it out. I lace the cord through the holes and tie a bow at the top. Now I am satisfied; the perfect reaping dress.

 

The next day I wake up on the couch. I stretch my arms and look up at the clock; 11:30. The reaping’s at noon! I quickly wash myself and get my new dress on. I pull my hair into a braid and check the time 11:55; perfect timing.  
I walk out the door and join the crowd heading towards the center. The center is the middle of the town with a huge stage where Tooth; a bubbly lady picks names for the hunger games. Everyone has to go to the reaping, even parents. On many occasions parents, have been shot trying to prevent their kids from going to the games. I don’t have any parents that I can remember but I wish I did.  
Before you enter the center, guards from the capital take a blood sample so that they know you have attended; if you haven’t you will be shot.  
“Next,” says a woman dressed in a pure white suit; as if she was trying not to catch an illness. She grabs my finger, pricks it with a needle and rubs it on a piece of paper.  
“Next,” she says harshly as she releases my hand from her grip. I smile at her and walk away. I make my way over to the other 17-year old’s. I stand beside two other girls which both flinch and move aside. I sigh, just think, after this you only have one more year to be eligible.  
“Welcome, welcome,” says Tooth. Tooth was wearing a colourful dress that was shorter in the front than the back and covered in blue, green and purple feathers. She was also wearing a feather head piece with gold in the middle.  
“Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour,” She says with a capital accent. The capital wanted to have their own accent to set them apart from the other districts.  
“Now, before we begin,” here comes the annual video.  
“We have a very special film,” I knew it.  
“Brought to you all the way from the Capitol,” the film starts playing but I tune it out. I look closer at the bowl; it’s three times the size as usual, I wonder which pieces of paper has my name on it.  
“I just love that,” Tooth says with obvious excitement.  
“President Stoick declared that this year there will be no volunteers.” Confusion strikes me why would he do that.  
“Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man or woman,” Tooth says with a smile.  
“For the honor of representing District Annual Hunger Games,” Tooth says and claps expecting people to clap back. Tooth frowns slightly.  
“Let’s do this, shall we?” Tooth then walks up to the bowl and stirs her hand around. Finally Tooth picks one, everyone holds their breath.  
“Rapunzel Corona,” Tooth says putting down the paper. My breath catches in my throat, I feel like I’m dead, I’m very lightheaded, my eyes well up in tears. Out of everyone in the district; it’s me; I’m going to the hunger games. All eyes fall on me again, but this time it’s different; this time everyone was looking at me with sympathy.  
“Well come on up, don’t be shy,” Tooth says trying to encourage me. I start to hyperventilate as I walk down the aisle and up to the stage. I settle my breathing and try to stand tall.  
“Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour,” Tooth says. Soft tears roll down my cheek. Everyone looks at me with griefful eye; as if I’m already dead. Sandy, who was standing in the back looked angry and shocked; he knew he couldn’t do anything. If he tried to stop them then he would be shot.  
The guards come up on and lead me to a room backstage. The second the door closes behind me I run over to the corner farthest from the entrance. I sit down and pull my knees tight to my chest. It’s me, I’m going to the Hunger Games with no help. I’ll be the first dead and everyone knows it. The door swings open and in comes Sandy.  
“You have three minutes,” says a guard. Sandy nods and the door closes. Sandy looks at me with concern and approaches the corner.  
“I can’t do this Sandy, I won’t have any help from mentors and I don’t even kill animals so how can I win the games,” I say as my voice cracks. Sandy puts his two hands together trying to tell me something.  
“Allies?” I say. Sandy nods his head.  
“I don’t know, what if I pick the wrong people,” I say with a worried tone. Sandy points to me and then to his head; you’ll know. I smile a little then look down. Sandy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a golden bracelet with a flower pendant.  
“It’s beautiful, is it real?” I ask wondering where he got such a thing. Sandy smiles and drops it in my hand.  
“Thank you,” I say and hug Sandy. The guards burst through the door and pry Sandy off of me  
“No, no Sandy!” I yell as he is dragged out the door. I try and open it but it’s locked. I walk back to the counter and sit down. I put my head on my knees and cry. That is the last time I will ever see Sandy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack’s point of view

“Jack get down from there!” my sister, Olivia yelled while I sit in a tree. I lock my knees and dangled upside down from the branch. Olivia starts laughing.   
“Please stop Jack, what if you fall,”.   
“I’m fine,” I say with a frown. Two years ago, I almost drowned trying to save my sister from cracking ice, when they found me I had severe hypothermia. My hair changed to white and my eyes to blue which really set me apart from the rest of district 6.   
“Come on, you promised you’d take me to the market,” Olivia says with a smile. I jump from the tree and land right in front of her.   
“You just want the free stuff,” I say smiling. Olivia’s face immediately fell. It was her first reaping. My sister just turned 12 and that means that her name gets put into a bowl to be picked to go to the Hunger Games, the Hunger Games are a form of the capitals enjoyment by kids in between 12 and 18 fighting to the death.   
“I’m Sorry,” I say quietly.   
“But your name has only been in there once,” I should have known better than to joke about the reaping.   
“And you never know it’s a quarter quell, anything can happen,” I say trying to lighten the mood.   
“Ya, but when are the odds ever in our favour,” she says just below a whisper. I don’t know how to respond to that.  
“Let’s go to the market,” I say grabbing her hand and head into town.   
As we walk down the streets people can’t help but stare. Well I don’t exactly blend in. Most people in district 6 have brown hair and eyes like my mother and sister. Almost everyone in the district is working on the train for the Hunger Games. That’s our job, we repair broken machines and our most important thing is the train for the tributes to ride in.   
It makes my blood boil that the capital doesn’t even give us a thank you for repairing their equipment and making sure it still works fine. District 3 made the technology for the Games and they get as much thanks as us, it’s just unfair. All the districts do things for the capital and we have to fight for their enjoyment. I hate the people in the capital, all they ever do is sit back and stuff their faces while we do all the work. Once we reach the market Olivia immediately goes to look at the nature display.   
Aster, the man who works there smiles and greets my sister with more kindness than I’ve ever seen him show. He knows, he knows that it’s her first reaping.   
“Hey kangaroo,” I say while walking up to him. Aster is the only one in the district with an Australian accent, kangaroo fits him perfectly. The man’s smile immediately drops the second he sees me, we’ve never really gotten along that well.   
“Frostbite,” Aster says coldly. He gave me that nickname shortly after the accident. Once Olivia picks out a plant she tries to pay but Aster refuses, typical. Olivia grabs my arm and starts leading me to the exit.   
“Jack,” Aster stops me before I get out.   
“Good luck,” he says sympathetically. In our district, we like to wish each other luck before we go to the reaping. I slightly smile, nod and walk out the door.   
“Race you home,” I say to my sister. I start to run but let her catch up and win. I lean against the wall and pretend to be out of breath.   
“Oh, you’re really fast I almost couldn’t keep up.” Olivia starts laughing and we enter our home. Our mother won’t be home until the reaping because she’s working on the train. Every quarter quell this man named Caesar announces what the capital decided on how to kill us faster. We already have our monitor set up and the declaration should start any second. Olivia and I sit on the couch and wait.   
“Ladies and gentlemen,” we both jump.   
“This is the 100th year of The Hunger Games,” says a familiar capital accent. The capital wanted to make an even bigger fool out of themselves so they made their own accent.   
“And it was written in the charter of The Games that every 25 years, there would be a Quarter Quell to keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who died in the uprising against The Capitol,” I don’t think we could forget.   
“Each Quarter Quell is distinguished by Games of a special significance,” Caesar opens an envelope with a capital seal.   
“And now on this the 100th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion,” he forgot about the rebellion they almost didn’t defeat.   
“We celebrate the 4th Quarter Quell as a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of The Capitol,” I snicker, that didn’t stop Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen was a tribute over 20 years ago who started a rebellion that destroyed two districts.   
“On this, the 4th Quarter Quell Games,” here it comes.   
“A male or female tribute will be reaped and brought to the games alone from each district; without a mentor,” my eyebrows furrow.   
“Happy Hunger Games,” and the monitor retreats. That’s odd, what kind of quarter quell is that. No mentors? Well I guess there are no mentors. I look over at Olivia, she is still staring at where the monitor used to be. I immediately wrap her in a hug.   
“What if it’s me, I wouldn’t survive a minute,” she says with tears in her eyes.   
“But it’s not going to be, everyone’s name will be in one jar and you have only had it in once,” I say in a comforting tone.   
“Wait,” she looks up at me.   
“How many times has your name been in,” she says clearly worried. If I tell her she’ll just feel guilty.   
“Doesn’t matter.” Sometime after that we both fell asleep on the couch.

I wake up with a start the next morning. I quickly look at the clock, 10:00. The reaping starts at 11. There is only one person who does all of the reapings, a flamboyant lady named Tooth. I wake up Olivia and quickly get us both washed and dressed.   
She wears a brown dress with plaid designs on the bottom. I wear a white V-neck long sleeve shirt with a brown vest and pants, it was my fathers. By the time we’re ready it’s 10:59. We both run into the deserted streets, if we are late for the reaping then we will be punished. I got away with it two years ago because I couldn’t even walk.   
Once we get to the center we are the last ones in line, made it. Olivia starts to panic and squeezes my hand only to have me squeeze back. The peacekeepers take some blood from both of us and let us go. I watch Olivia like a hawk, she’s near the front with her best friend Jessica.   
“Welcome, welcome,” says Tooth. Tooth is wearing a cape like dress made from blue, green and purple feathers. She is also wearing a big hat, made from the same stuff only with a gold feather in the middle, typical capital.   
“Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour,” She says with her capital accent.   
“Now, before we begin,” let me guess the special film.   
“We have a very special film,” called it.   
“Brought to you all the way from the Capitol,” yes, it’s a very special film if you play it every year.   
“I just love that,” Tooth says once the video finishes.   
“President Stoick declared that this year there will be no volunteers.” That’s odd.   
“Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man or woman,” Tooth says almost with a laugh.   
“For the honor of representing District Annual Hunger Games,” oh ya, it’s a great honor. Tooth walks up to the bowl and stuffs her hand in. Once she finally picks one we all hold our breath. Tooth unfolds the paper. Please not Olivia, please not Olivia.   
“Jackson Overland,” my heart beats in my ears. It’s not my sister, it’s me. I start walking to the stage only to have Olivia running at me.   
“Jack,” she screams, it reminds me a lot of the accident. I feel like I’m underwater, I can’t breathe. Olivia wraps around me in a death grip. I hold her shoulders.   
“Go find mom,” I say sternly, all the cameras are on me, I can’t look weak.   
“No,” I was afraid she was going to say that. I unlock her fingers and walk up the stage, surprised that Olivia didn’t follow me. I stand on stage nice and tall. Everyone is looking at me with shock, even Aster who is in the back. I see Olivia clinging to mom, it breaks my heart; she’s going to watch her brother die.   
“Happy Hunger Games, and may the odd be ever in your favor,” That reminds me of what Olivia said the odd are never in our favor.   
The peacekeepers lead me to a room backstage and shut the door. I walk over to the window, I won’t cry, I won’t cry, I have to be strong, strong for Olivia. At that moment, my sister bursts through the door and sobs on my chest. I comfort her and move onto mom, I give her a hug and then another with Olivia. I don’t say anything because I know if I do It will make me cry. The guards then come through the door and take my family away.   
“You have to win,” Olivia says before the door slams in her face. After that I lean against the wall and put my hands in my face, fighting not to cry. The door opens again. Great, it’s the guards to take me to the capital, even the thought makes my blood run cold. When I look up I see Aster.   
“Hey frostbite,” he says with more kindness than usual, he knows I’m scared. He stands beside me.   
“I won’t let anything happen to Olivia,” he says. I look up at him.   
“Thank you,” I say quietly. We don’t talk for the rest of the time until the guards take him away too. That was the nicest conversation I had with Aster. The last time I will ever see any kind of kindness. The last time I will ever see my family. I stick out like a sore thumb, I’ll be the first one dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Merida’s point of view

A deer, the first deer of the year. I creep through the outskirts of district 1. My mother would kill me if she knew where I was, but someone needs to get the meat for the cooks. My father is the mayor, there used to be a mayor for every district until the rebellion. A very successful tribute started a rebellion to stop the Hunger Games, but failed of course.   
A black cape camouflages my wild fire hair. I pull back the string of my bow to realize that it’s worn down, I’ll have to go to the market after this. I shoot the deer with ease, and bring it back to our house. I walk around back to avoid my mother, I can imagine her scolding a lady should not have weapons, you could have gotten hurt and imagine what impression you just showed everyone.   
As for my father, he would be proud that I could even hunt much less bring down a deer, he’s the one who taught me. I hand the deer over to the cooks and quickly run off to the market, it’s getting darks so I better hurry if I want to get back unnoticed. Once I reach the market I pull my hood deeper into my head, I can’t let other people know my identity because that would send a notice right to my mother.   
In the market there’s a lot of luxury items like soap and silk. I walk over to the textiles section and grab some strong string. I don’t look up as I hand the man money. I feel his hand closing on mine, he won’t take it. I know why it’s because the reaping, in our district people volunteer every time because they consider it an honor.   
But it’s a blood bath, the reaping is where a lively woman named Tooth picks a girl and boy between the age of 12-18 to go to the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is a source of entertainment for the capital where kids kill each other. I’m safe because I’m the mayor’s daughter. I walk out of market and hurry home to catch the announcement. This year is a quarter quell, which means that every 25 years they switch up the games rules.   
Last quarter quell didn’t go so well, Katniss Everdeen was the tribute that started the rebellion and destroyed her own district along with 13. She was a disgrace, or at least that’s what my mother said. She shot an arrow at a forcefield which took out her district then out of rage after she lost her sister, she demolished district 13 and herself. Well that’s according to legend, no one really knows. My mother told me almost every legend out there.   
I race back home, it will be a close call. I climb up the vines to my room and slip through the window. I quickly remove my cloak to revel a sateen navy blue dress and rush to the dining table. We have the monitor set up at the on the wall so we have a perfect view. I slip into a polished wooden chair to find my three brothers eating cookies, my father gnawing on a chicken leg and my mother checking a bunch of letters.   
“What are you looking at mum,” I say in a thick Scottish accent.   
“Hmm?” my mother says, she’s not listening. I notice a capital seal on the envelopes, now I know what’s she’s doing. She’s trying to find out what this year’s quarter quell is.   
“Unbelievable,” my mother slams the envelope on the table, she didn’t get her answer.   
“You are the mayor,” she points at my father.   
“We should be a part of the decision,” she says through clenched teeth.   
“Elinor, you know that they made the challenges before the Hunger Games, it’s out of our control,” My father says pointing a chicken bone at mother.   
“But we should at least know,” mother says. Before my father can say any more a man with lime green hair appears on the wall   
“Ladies and gentlemen.”  
“Too late now,” father says with a grin.   
“This is the 100th year of The Hunger Games,” Caesar the face of the capital says the same boring speech every time.   
“And it was written in the charter of The Games that every 25 years, there would be a Quarter Quell to keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who died in the uprising against The Capitol,” it’s kind of hard to forget if a child from each district dies every year because of it.   
“Each Quarter Quell is distinguished by Games of a special significance,” Caesar opens a yellow envelope with a red seal.   
“And now on this the 100th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion,” here we go.   
“We celebrate the 4th Quarter Quell as a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of The Capitol,” yes, the capital is very strong, not.   
“On this, the 4th Quarter Quell Games,” I hold my breath, I can’t go to the Hunger Games but I still feel bad for the people that do.   
“A male or female tribute will be reaped and brought to the games alone from each district; without a mentor,” huh, the second quarter quell was that twice the amount of tributes go to the games.   
“Happy Hunger Games,” the man disappears, the no mentors make sense but why one tribute, president Stoick won’t like this. One tribute per district means a shorter game.   
“What kind of challenge is that,” mother says still looking at where the monitor used to be.   
“It’s a show Elinor,” father says.   
“Merida!” mother shouts.   
“What?” I say alarmed. Mother points at my chest.   
“Bow.” I look down to see my bow slung over my shoulder, I completely forgot I had it.   
“Oops,” I say with an innocent smile.   
“Get some rest,” mother says.   
I rush up to my room before mother asks questions. As I run down the hall I spot a big glass bowl, the Hunger Games bowl. The bowl is different though, it’s almost four times as big. I walk up to the bowl and peer inside, I wonder which has my name on it.   
When I was twelve, my mother and I had a big fight. I was so mad that I wanted to leave, so I wrote my name on a piece of paper and dropped it in the bowl. I’m not sure if the capital erased the note, just left it or even noticed. I continue to up to my room, once I reach it I put my bow at the back of my closet. If the capital or anyone besides my family caught me with it I would be shot, it doesn’t matter who I am; hunting is illegal.   
I don’t bother getting changed, I just climb into bed and try and fall asleep. I don’t know why I’m worried because I’m safe from the reaping but I just feel like somethings going to happen, something bad. Drowsiness over comes me and I slip into a deep slumber. 

I wake to raped knocking on my door.   
“A princess rises early,” my mother shouts. I groan, todays the reaping. I touch my feet on the icy floor. Even though the reaping doesn’t start till 8:30 I still need to be prepared. My mum makes a big deal about the reaping because it’s one of the only times people see us and we will also be recorded on T.V for all the districts.   
I walk over to the living room to find my mother with a brush in her hand and a chair at her side. I sit down while my mother works on my hair. It’s agony, it feels like eagle’s talons are ripping off my scalp. After she’s done, I put on a dress. It’s so tight I can’t even move or breath.   
Mother tucks my hair under the dress. I look in a full-length mirror. I can’t even recognize myself, I’m in a pale blue dress with gold trimming, belt and headband.   
“Somethings missing,” my mother says puzzled. She rushes off to her room. I stand there unable to move. Through the mirror, I see my mother return with a silver locket in her hand. She drapes it over my neck and stands back.   
“Now you’re perfect,” mother says with pride.   
The locket has tiny bear designs and gems that look like emeralds. I feel a little guilty, other districts can’t even afford food and look what we get. I can only imagine how bad I must look; the only time people see me is at the reaping. Mother then rushes out dragging me along with her. We go outside to meet with my father and brothers.   
I walk up the best I can to the stage and fall down in a throne like chair. I look at the crowd, they’re looking at me with scowls. I cup my cheek with my hand and listen to the annual video. My mother tells me to sit up straighter but I pretend to not hear. Tooth says things that only sound like a blur to me, I feel like I’m about to fall asleep.   
“Merida DunBroch,” Tooth’s voice cuts through my thoughts like a knife.   
I don’t know what’s going on, everyone is staring at me in shock; did I do something wrong. Tooth is clutching a crumbled piece of paper in her hand. Then it hit me, they picked my name. How is that possible it’s one name against thousands. Tooth signals me up to the stage while trying at act calm.   
No one’s volunteering, why isn’t anyone volunteering; are they just to shocked or does everyone want to see me die. I walk up to the stage and shoot a glance at my parents. My mother is sitting there with her mouth open and my father is staring at my mother trying to find out what to do. It doesn’t matter, they can’t change it; I’m going to the Hunger Games.   
Everything was like a blur from there, I went to a room in the back. My mother ranted. My parents said good bye and I got on a train. I feel like I’m in slow motion, I can’t think straight. Why me, why didn’t anyone volunteer, did the capital make sure my name got picked, does everyone really want to see me dead.


End file.
